Condemned
by deadlynyghtlock
Summary: Fires can scorch and burn, but they can't make you forget.


"We both know what has to be done, my dear Willow, and so do the shadows."

Willow gripped the Divining Rod tightly, knuckles becoming as white as the snow she had trekked in and as white as Maxwell's face. Said face looked defeated, tired and quite pained. Eyes looked at them from beyond the darkness, glowing menacingly and she heard faint whispers and saw faint smoke roll through the air between them. Maxwell's eyes widened, his body stiffened, and dark laughter came from the dark.

"No," He whispered, clutching the arms of his throne. "You can force me to trap, to corner and kidnap, but not this. Never, not her."

Willow tilted her head in confusion, then shook her head and gripped the Divining Rod, moving to place it in the Wooden Thing. A shadow snaked out and pulled sharply, effectively dragging the key to her escape out of her reach and into the darkness. A hand sharply turned her around and she was face to face with Maxwell. His breath smelled faintly of mint… It was almost enticing. He slipped his arm down to her waist and pulled her close. Willow shivered, slightly flinching as a shadow limb crept out and caressed her cheek. The whispers became louder and she burrowed into the only other human being here. She heard a sigh roll out of Maxwell and she looked up at him. He was peering down at her, with a soft expression that was full of pity. "They have asked me to…take you."

"Take me?" She questioned. The words had never been said to her, nor had she ever heard…no, she had. Once in high school, she had been listening in on a clique's group chat, hiding behind her book so they wouldn't hear her. Other synonyms had been "fucking", "making love", "doing it".

In other words, sex.

The realization must've appeared in her eyes, because he frowned slightly and let go of her. "I'm sorry, Willow. There's nothing I can-" He was cut off by her grabbing his collar and pulling him down to her lips. He trailed his hands down, pinching and squeezing her ass before picking her up. He pulled his head back and growled "Wrap your legs around me right the fuck now." She did so, and he bit into her neck, slightly breaking skin, all the while grinding against her clothed warmth with the heavy bulge. She let out breathy moans, moving along with him. He backed them into the Nightmare Throne, and both barely noticed the more plush state that it was in now. He unbuttoned her shirt, humming at the peachy and creamy skin in front of him and leaving the shirt hanging at her elbows. Maxwell trailed his finger from her stomach to her ribcage, teasing right underneath her bra.

Willow started to whimper as the fire of lust started to burn her body. He slipped his hand under her bra, savoring the feeling of soft and smooth skin then plucking at the pert nipple at the center. The shirt fell from her arms as the demon unclipped her bra, slowly pulling it down so he could enjoy the slow tease he was giving her. He immediately squeezed them, enjoying them barely spilling out of his hands before bending his head and trapping one of the small buds in between his lips and teasing it with his tongue. Her hands pushed his head closer, and he responded by sucking hard. Willow keened and grinded into his bulge, desperate for release, something to keep this fire inside her burning. He thumbed and plucked her other nipple, experimenting with what made her moan, what made her whimper.

In her haze of pleasure, Willow slowly undid his suit jacket and tie, sliding them off and pulling his head away. She met his eyes and shivered at the hunger and lust in his eyes. "Did I say you could do that?" He growled, pinching at her bud. "No, I didn't think so." Willow saw the ceiling move fast then her back hit something somewhat hard. The hall was upside down, and she felt Maxwell skimming his fingers against her inner thighs. He gripped her waist and pulled her higher, wrapping her legs around his neck. "Much better," He hummed and licked at her inner thigh, waiting for a reaction. He was rewarded with a faint moan from her, and he decided to give her a reward back. Maxwell rubbed at her panties, feeling the slightly damp fabric. She bucked against his hand and he chuckled, pushing the panties to one side and bending down to sample her wetness. A fruity flavor caressed his tongue and he hummed, pushing into her to eat more. "Oh my dear, you taste positively delicious." He heard her mewl in pleasure, and it made his cock even harder. He hissed in frustration, wanting to get his pants off but also wanting to get Willow off as well. Shadow hands crept over and held around her ribcage, freeing his hands to undo his zipper. He wrapped his hand around his cock and pumped once, twice, letting out a groan of dissatisfaction. He shimmied out of his dress pants and boxers, pushed back immediately when the shadows dropped Willow in his lap. The demon felt himself sink down into the cushion as it folded out onto a comfortable and plush bed.

Willow crawled down his body, brushing her breasts slowly against his skins. Maxwell looked down at her, enthralled at her eagerness. She regarded his stiff member with interest, studying it before wrapping her small hand around it, smearing precum down. For the first time in a long time, he moaned wantonly, and she took that as a sign to continue stroking and squeezing. She bent to lick at the head and he nearly came. He wasn't going to let that happen, not before he ravaged this little beauty. He pulled her up and rolled over, pinning her underneath him. Her lips were so soft; he had to have them again. He pressed his against hers, dabbing at her lip with his tongue. Her teeth latched onto his lower lip and she sucked, the feeling shooting down and causing his cock to twitch. The firestarter looked down and grinned, moving her head up and purring "What are you waiting for?"

The demon laughed and ripped her skirt off, roughly cupping her delicious mound. "I'm waiting…" He sunk a finger into her quickly, causing her to cry out in ecstasy. "…for you." He slowly worked inside her, curling his finger into her. He added a second one and plunged deeper, just barely brushing against her soft spot, drawing out a long moan from her and making her buck against his hand. "I'm waiting for you to soak my hand so I can lick it off." His thumb circled her clit and teased it, feeling the slick bud slide up and down. "I'm waiting for the moment you beg me to fuck you until you can't move, let alone breathe." He watched her eyes go wide, felt her inner walls clamp down upon his fingers, and heard her moan "ohhh" so loudly. He pulled them out, savoring the oh-so-sweet flavor of her. Maxwell looked down, gazing into her hooded eyes. He took in her flushed lips, pink and slightly swollen; took in her hard nipples and slick thighs and vee.

"Wow," She whispered. Willow had never experienced such glee, such ecstasy; not even from the fire of her house. She looked up at him, licking her lips. "Now can we see if it's as good when you're up here?" She pulled him up, pressing her chest to his, wrapping her legs around his hips and grinding deliciously against his hard cock. "Come on." She breathed into his ear. "Take me, my king," The girl taunted.

Maxwell pressed against her entrance, sliding all the way into her slick sheath. She keened, scratching down his back and squeezing his ass. He grabbed the silk sheets beneath them, fisting the black fabric to try to calm himself and not pump inside her. But, damn, was she so exquisite. So tight around him, squeezing, pulsing. It was all he could do to-_oh, dear fucking God,_ He thought as she accidently squeezed him from the inside. "Move, please move, oh please," She begged. He didn't hesitate to roll his hips back and slam as deep as he could. Willow brought his head down for a searing kiss, matching his thrusts at the same speed, little whines bubbling out of her throat with each movement. The demon trailed his hands down to her clit, rubbing around it, teasing it until he felt her walls spasm and clench and milk him greedily. He hissed and dug his nails into her hips, biting at her neck, sucking, leaving a mark to claim her as he came. He nearly collapsed on top of her, but was able to brace himself on his forearms.

Willow looked up at him through hooded eyelids then he slowly watched her pass out. He smirked and rolled over onto his side, pulling her close into his arms. He nuzzled his face into her hair and sighed as he heard the shadows cackle. "Damn you," He whispered, squeezing her. "And damn me."


End file.
